Annie's Song
by thechaosdiva
Summary: WARNING!!! THIS IS CHEESY!!! Annie shows Jack another side of her personality. Yes, the story title is blatantly stolen from Disney.


I Wanna Be Bad

I Wanna Be Bad

By Willa Ford (altered by Claire)

Jack stared down at the note in his hand.He read it over again to make sure he had gotten it right.

"Jack, I have something desperately important that I must tell you.Meet me in the school's boiler room at 11:30 this evening.From, a friend…"

He stared at the note.The school's closed then, how am I supposed to get in?But for some reason he was drawn to the school at 11:30.He stared at the school.The front door was cracked open, almost as if someone had left it open, calling him in.Shrugging, he walked into the school and headed down to the boiler room.There was a soft light coming from the crack under the door.Hesitantly, Jack pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hello?" he asked, peering around the dimly lit room.

"Hi, Jack," came a low, breathy voice from behind him.

Jack turned quickly.

"Annie!!!" he hissed, what're you doing here?Did you send that note?I…"

His voice trailed off as Annie stepped into the light.She had a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face, her thin body wrapped in a black leather catsuit.

She walked over to Jack and ran her hands down the front of his shirt.His eyes grew wide.

"Annie…?What're you doing…?"

"Silly Jack," she murmured, "This is something I've wanted to do for a looooong time."

She shoved Jack and he fell with a thump onto a mattress Annie had apparently put there.His jaw dropped as Annie made her way over to him and squatted next to him.

"_Oh   
I, I, I  
I wanna be bad, baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby"_

Jack blinked, his jaw dropping lower than seemed humanly possible.

Annie giggled and ran her hand over his jaw.

"_Do you  
Understand what I need from you  
Just let me be the girl to show you, you  
Everything that you can be  
Is everything that I can be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I, I can  
Promise that I won't do that  
So, boy, say the time and place cause you make me wanna misbehave"_

She stood up in front of Jack and began to dance seductively.Jack looked around quickly to see if it was a joke, but he kept staring back at Annie.

"_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I've got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad, baby"_

Jack was speechless as Annie took Jack's hand and ran it down the side of her catsuit.

"_What's up?  
Tell me what to do  
How to be  
Teach me all your words from A to Z  
But I  
Don't want your other girl to see  
That you're messing round with me  
Should I boy  
Tell ya what I got is what ya want  
Tell, tell me, do I I turn you on?  
Don't want no one judging me"_

Jack wanted to tell Annie that he wasn't dating anyone else, and quite frankly, he was very turned on by all of this.This was not the Annie he had come to know and tolerate.This was an Annie that, well, made him wish he wasn't such a good Christian boy.

"_I Wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I've got things on my mind  
Never thought I would  
(never thought I would)  
I, I wanna be bad, you make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules, boy  
I, I wanna be bad"_

Annie took a step back from him and Jack stood up, about to give Annie a piece of his mind.Instead, he said some things he never thought he'd ever say.

"_Annie Annie Annie whatcha want, whatcha want  
Annie Annie Annie watcha want, whatcha want"  
  
_

Annie smirked and answered him.

"_Come and get it from me"_

A most interesting conversation began to take place.

"_Is it him the criminal with the Stan look, you need the real shady to"_

"_Please stand up"_

"_Or is it me, the criminal in the V, I never pretend to be nothing other than a"_

"_Bad boy"_

"_If you say you want me, tell me how you're gonna be"_

"_Hey Jack?"_

"_Yo"_

"_I wanna be bad"  
  
_

Annie pushed Jack down again and straddled him, Jack's eyes widening as he struggled to comprehend what Annie was doing and saying, but mostly what she was doing…

"_You make bad look so good (you make bad look so good)  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would (I never thought, I never thought I would)  
I Wanna be bad  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules (about to break, about to break the rules)"_

Annie leaned over to Jack's ear, delicately licking it before whispering her final words to him.

"_I Wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind I never thought I would  
I, I Wanna be bad  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I Wanna be bad"_

And Jack was happy to oblige.  
  


  
_  
  
_


End file.
